Kingdom Hearts: The Secret Keybladers
by EpicMiner777978
Summary: An unknown suspect brought Xemnas back to life with a heart of pure darkness, now Sora must team up with a shady group called the Secret Keybladers, are they really who they say they are?
1. Chapter 1

After defeating Xemnes and returning to Destiny Islands, Sora and the gang find peace in their lives for once. However not all is as it seems as Sora gets a strange feeling.

"Guys?" Sora said.

"What is it Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Are you sure we defeated Xemnes?"

"Sora, stop worrying, he would have been here already." said Goofy.

Sora nodded and continued to look into the sky in wonder.

Suddenly, a giant heartless appeared on the island. And just when Sora was about to attack, two people with black hoodies appeared from nowhere.

"Hey! Who are you!" Yelled Sora.

Without answering one of the men took off towards the heartless, and pulled out a keyblade.

"No way!" said Sora.

It only took seconds before the man took down the heartless. Then he walked over to the gang.

"Organization XIV?!" Exclaimed Sora. "No problem I took down Xemnes, I can take you!"

Sora ran up to the nobody and tried to attack, but was thrown back all the way into the water.

"We are not part Organization XIV." said the hooded man.

"Then who are you?" asked Riku.

The man walked towards them and proceeded to speak; "I am Dirox and this is Rix, we are from a group called The Secret Keybladers, everyone in the group can wield the Keyblade."

"Well then why are you wearing that hood?" asked Sora.

"We wear these hoods to confuse Organization XIV to think we are one of them." said Dirox.

"Hey! That is just like what the king did!" said Goofy.

"Yes, he is also one of the many Secret Keybladers." said Rix.

"We are here because we have all felt a dark presence among us." said Dirox, "When we went to find what this presence was, we found someone tinkering around, when we asked him what he was doing, Xemnes appeared."

"I destroyed him, how can he be alive?" asked Sora.

"Because, the man who was there, must have put a heart of pure darkness into Xemnes's corpse, which in return, reanimated the deceased Xemnes creating Dark Xemnes." said Rix.

"But I have never heard of this Secret Keybladers group." said Sora.

"We know, but it is time you learned what you didn't know before, a secret that has been around for centuries," said Rix. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, are you ready to discover the Organization of Keybladers?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded and Dirox and Rix threw their arms into the air and said a chant, and a beam of light surrounded them until they were no longer seen, just as they vanished a tear fell from Kairi's eye.

"You said you were going to stay, Sora." said Kairi choked up, "Be safe."


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Sora, Donald, and Goofy warped to a planet with a black sky and large stairs leading up to a building made up of gold.

"Where are we?" said Sora.

"This is the temple of the keybladers." said Dirox. "The planet is shrouded in darkness to prevent outsiders to see inside, it also prevents them from entering."

"Follow us Sora." said Rix.

They proceeded up the long cobblestone stairs until they reached the top. The gang waited outside the doors of the building. Dirox pressed a button and a voice was heard.

"Authentication Required." said the intercom.

"It's Dirox and Rix, we have Sora."

"Welcome, I'm glad to hear that, please enter." said the intercom.

Rix opened the door and let Sora and the rest in. When they walked into the building, there were keybladers everywhere. Their ages ranged from as old as Sora to 30, most were busy fencing with their keyblades to learn new battle techniques and to pass the time.

"There are like 400 people here!" exclaimed Sora, " are you sure they are ALL keybladers?"

"Indeed, they are all wielders of the keyblade." said a voice.

Suddenly a man walked out of a room towards Sora and the gang. The man had black hair and a smooth skinny face, he wore a black hoodie with Organization XIV's symbol on the front.

"Welcome, my name is Adam, I am the leader of the Secret Keybladers." said the man. "You probably have many questions, I will debrief you in my office, follow me."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Dirox, and Rix followed Adam into a room with pictures of Keyblades on the wall.

"Please sit," said Adam.

Sora took a seat and demanded for Adam to say why they were here.

"You are here because we have reasons to believe that Xemnes is back and stronger than ever." said Adam, "We are not yet sure but we think this was the work of Ansem."

"But we destroied Ansem along with Xemnes." said Donald.


End file.
